Concierto
by lori777
Summary: una familia, una chica con un sueño, en busca del reconocimiento...


CONCIERTO

El escenario lucía espectacular en la noche del gran concierto. Las luces se apagaron. El silencio lleno el aire del ambiente. La voz de la vocalista al cantar una pieza de canción, hizo eco en el lugar, luego el público correspondió cantando con ella a _capela. _La guitarra comenzó a sonar suavemente, y esta vez los reflectores estaban sobre ellos. La dulce voz de la cantante hacía vibrar al auditorio presente. Sus movimientos. Su interpretación. Era una gran agrupación, aunque solo fuesen los taloneros de otra gran banda, pero en ese momento no era "solo" los taloneros, con su talento se volvieron por un instante los titulares del concierto. Por el lapso de cuatro canciones totalmente impresionantes hicieron vibrar a la gente con su extraño e inusual estilo. Se hacíanllamar "Dreams & Nightmares". Por un momento volvieron su gran sueño realidad, y la voz principal estaba muy agradecida con quien le dio la oportunidad, después de todo "Bad Luck" era una banda consolidada de cinco años en el medio, y ellos apenas comenzaban a brillar, pero ¡qué brillo! En verdad lograban lucirse, ya sea con las canciones de la vocalista, o la varonil voz de l segundo vocalista. El concierto fue un éxito, o al menos la entrada fue espectacular pero no hay que despreciar a lo que las verdaderas estrellas de la noche, demostraron defender el porque la gente lo sigue prefiriendo después de cinco años. Un éxito total, un éxito de taquilla, nadie había visto tal exhibición en la ciudad, brillaron en Las Vegas como verdaderas estrellas. Al finalizar el evento, Shuishi Shindou, vocalista de "Bad Luck" se encontró con su amada familia, Shuishi no había cambiado durante estos 

cinco años, cabello oscuro, ojos amatista, piel morena y la capacidad de sorprenderse de cualquier cosa, no era que su ahora esposo, Yuki Eiri, hubiese cambiado también en realidad seguía igual de carácter, su cabello rubio creció un poco, pero nada más, el que cambió fue el pequeño Riku, ahora era un pre-adolescente, por suerte a Yuki no se parecía mucho a su padre, suponían que era idéntico a su madre, de la cual no sabía nada, ni les interesaba saber, y el otro integrante de la familia era el hijo legitimo de Shuishi, Takara, un niño de siete años, el cual fue concebido al calor de las copas con una compañera que falleció por enfermedad, y ahora su padre lo cuida y protege. Pero continuando con el evento de la noche, los taloneros de "Bad Luck" se quedaron hasta el final del concierto para agradecerle personalmente a Shuishi y su representante. Se encontraron con ellos detrás de bambalinas, el joven cantante estaba con su familia, y acompañado por sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Señor Shindou, Señor Shindou…—llamaba la vocalista del pequeño grupo, no era una chica muy bella pero se defendía con su castaña y larga cabellera, piel morena, ojos cafés profundo y su espectacular voz. De inmediato el pelirosa puso toda su atención en la persona que le llamaba.

—Solo…—pronunció la muchacha al percatarse que tenía toda la atención del cantante—bueno, yo, más bien nosotros solo queríamos agradecerle a usted y a sus representantes por darnos una oportunidad—pero antes que el pelirosa pudiera contestar, uno de sus representantes, Tohma Segushi, intervino en la conversación.

—Ustedes no son nadie en comparación con "BAD LUCK"… —afirmó Segushi muy seguro. 

Sus palabras causaron un efecto inesperado en Nana, ese era el nombre de la vocalista.

— ¡Ah!... —exclamó decepcionada, pero entonces…— ¿De verdad piensa eso, si es así ¡qué lástima me da! Es una verdadera pena… ¡son patéticos! —soltó finalmente, y se marchó muy enojada.

Los compañeros de Nana no se explicaban el comportamiento tan grosero de esta a estrellas de la música como lo eran ellos, sin embargo, Hashi, el vocalista masculino, comprendía perfectamente a su compañera, él había escuchado los comentarios prepotentes de Seguchi-san, y por momentos también sintió lo mismo, sin embargo él era más controlado que Nana.

Los días trascurrieron y la banda había llegado ya hasta el fin de su _tour _por Estados Unidos, terminado finalmente en la ciudad de NY, donde el rubio escritor tendría también una conferencia, el mismo día del concierto y no había quien cuidará de los pequeños, pero como caído del cielo (literal. Desde un avión privado), llegó K-san y la persona que cuidaría a sus hijos. Para su sorpresa eran nada más ni nada menos los integrantes del grupo talonero de Las Vegas, "Dreams & Nightmares", cuando los vio, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente _"son patéticos" _fueron sus palabras aquellas noche, y eso le deprimió un poco, quiso aprovechar para disculparse, pero no hubo oportunidad, al parecer, K-san los había raptado a todos, o eso alegaban ellos; sin remedio, la integración aceptó cuidar a los pequeños, quienes les recordaban perfectamente y les pidieron que tocaran una canción para ellos.

— ¡Oh, claro que tocaran para ustedes! —exclamó K. De inmediato, del avión privado, el manager norteamericano sacó los instrumentos necesarios para la tocada, los cuáles curiosamente se parecían mucho a los que ellos ya usaban regularmente, si no era que fuesen los mismos [¬¬…ah! Que K.

— ¿Qué rayos!-exclamaron al unísono Nana y Hachi.

—Solo es que van a tocar—contesto K con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Pronto, los muchachos empezaron a tocar una de sus melodías, escrita por Hachi e interpretada por Nana, llamada "Iryuuhin", la cual gusto mucho a los pequeños. Fue entonces, solo entonces, que Shuishi pensó que lo que había hecho Segushi-san, había estado bien, esos chicos, solo había aprendido una nueva lección, "**Nunca te rindas**", lo que si le sorprendió fue la actitud de K-san en traerlos hasta NY y después de tanto tiempo, lo que el no sabía era que la pequeña nueva tecladista, Geene, era sobrina de su esposa, pero a pesar de ser de Norteamérica, cantaba muy bien en japonés, esa canción que Hashi-kun presentó como su nueva obra, especialmente para Geene, llamada "Reason". El mini-concierto de los pequeños, Kitazawa y Shindou (Yuki se molesto porque aún conservaban sus apellidos, después de todo, fue por culpa de Shuishi que ahora no podía tener hijos propios que tuvieran su apellido), continuó toda la noche hasta que se quedaron dormidos, mientras su _madre-padre _(respectivamente, _ madre _de Riku y _padre _de Takara), estaba en concierto mayor.

A la mañana siguiente, K-san se encargó de llevarse a los muchachos de nuevo a Las Vegas, no sin antes recibir una 

disculpa de parte de Shuishi, la cual todos aceptaron, incluyendo a Nana. Uno pensaría que el vocalista de Bad Luck nunca volvería a verlos, pero se equivocan dentro de un par de años más 

esos muchachos llegaría a ser tan grandes como él junto con sus amigos lo fue en su momento.

**FIN**


End file.
